One in a Million
by JooCieFruIT
Summary: SS. A business man who didn't believe in love crosses paths with a woman who had no time for it. He becomes her boss and she becomes his secretary. Love unites them as forces beyond their control threaten to ruin them both.
1. A New Beginning

One in a Million

By JoocieFruit

June 24, 2006

Hey guys! So this is like my 3rd story on FF and haha you'll never guess how I got the idea for this one but I actually had a dream about something like this so I that was my main inspiration. Haha and wut better way to spend summer than ff writing? I hope you guys like it and please read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Kinomoto glanced up at the colossal building as she tried not to let its size intimidate her. At the very top of the tower was the fate of her career. She needed this job badly. Though she could imagine the number of young, intelligent, capable women lining up for the chance to work at Li Corporations, there was no doubt in her mind that she was the most desperate for the job. Tugging on her black leather bag and straightening her cream colored skirt and twill jacket, she examined herself in the glass window and sighed with satisfaction. With confident strides, she walked into the building.

------------------------------

"Uh yes. I see here that you've had previous experience as a secretary" said the young man. The woman before him nodded politely. She was a petite woman of about twenty five and donned a collared polo that was unbuttoned to reveal a generous amount of cleavage.

"Yes sir. I've been working as a secretary for about five years." she added as she continued to stare longingly at the man. After all, what was there not to like. His dark chestnut hair was gelled in such a way that it was effortlessly elegant. Any woman would be lost in his brown orbs or that mysterious smile he seemed to flash every now and then. And then there were the muscles that bulged confidently beneath the layers of formal dress shirts and pants. The man cleared his throat unaware of the fantasies running through her mind and continued to glance at the application before him, obviously unsatisfied with what he saw. Those who didn't know him would interpret his current expression as one of deep thought and intrigue. It was those who knew him that understood the tight lips and intense stare to be a sign of discontent. They could not recall a day when his face had not bore that expression.

The man's name was Syaoran Li, the infamous owner of Li Corporations and who had reigned over the company for the past five years. When he began, his tender age led many to believe that he was incapable and unfit for such a demanding position; he had proved them wrong. After he took over, the company soared and profits tripled within the first year. The Li Corp. building grew from a tenstories into a bustlingthirty story building to accommodate all the new employees. Proud of his umpire, Syaoran spent his days on the 30th floor, overlooking that vast city of Tokyo. Despite the many employees that had been with the company for many years, the one position that changed annually seemed to be one of the most important positions of all: Mr. Li's secretary.

Smiling at the girl, Syaoran dismissed her with a thank you. With a disappointed look, she left his office as he leaned back and sighed.

His last secretary had been his best so far. Her employment had lasted nearly 15 months, the longest any secretary had stayed with him. Then, just a few weeks ago, she confessed to him that she was moving to the United States with her boyfriend to pursue his career as an engineer. Although Syaoran found no obvious reason as to why her boyfriend had to move to America to do this, he let her go nonetheless.

Since then, there had been at least over a 100 women who vied for the job and Syaoran had seen everything from skimpy suits to meaningless threats and one girl even proposed to him. For some reason, the majority believed that sex was the ticket to the job. Although Syaoran was one of Japan's most eligible bachelors, he preferred to keep his fantasies in the bedroom and his business in the office.

Standing up, he told the doorman Al, that he would be leaving for his lunch break. He figured that he wasn't going to find a suitable woman before the day's end. The doorman nodded. Syaoran began to pack his things into a leather briefcase as a ruckus started outside his door.

"No! He can't be going on lunch break! I really need to see him-" came a shrill voice.

"No, Ma'am I'm sorry but you will have to return later." Came Al's calm voice.

"I am NOT leaving until I get this job. If you could just-"

"Ma'am, Mr. Li is done with the interviews for today."

A slight pause. The shrill voice now toned down, the speaker obviously trying to control her rage.

"Al, listen to me. And you listen good. I worked my ass off for this outfit right here just so I can look professional enough to interview for this job. Right now is my lunch break and instead of eating I walked here from five blocks away because my current job doesn't pay enough for me to afford a cab much less a car. I live in a run down apartment with bills that pile up to my ceiling. I need this job so you step aside or so help me God I will make you move. I came here for a job and I'm not leaving without one."

By now, Syaoran's attention was fixated on the door, one eyebrow raised. Al poked a worried face in and saw how amused his boss was about this slight dilemma.

"Okay Al. Maybe one more." Syaoran said with a smile. A little entertainment couldn't hurt. Al nodded and muttered to the woman. She thanked him and entered the office.

By the time Sakura had gathered herself to walk into the room, Syaoran had resumed his position behind his desk staring at the figure before him.

She was indeed a beauty. Her auburn hair had been pulled back into a bun and her black twill jacket did amazing things for her upper body. The cream colored skirt fell to a little above her knees, leaving the rest of her long legs exposed. She stood tall at five and a half feet and now strode towards him with an air of confidence that Syaoran could not quite place. He motioned for her to sit.

She sat down and extended him a hand. He took it in a firm grasp and at the same time, keeping his eyes on her.

"Sakura Kinomoto." She said handing him the vanilla folder with her other hand.

"Syaoran Li."

He began the interview as any other although there was a difference. Something about this twenty two year old girl before him was alluring. Perhaps it was her determination or her courage to apply for a job which she had little experience in. Regardless, Syaoran found himself intrigued by her personality and how she seemed to regard him as an equal instead of a potential boss. Even so, he could tell that she still respected him and Syaoran could not help but respect her back. By the end of the interview, he found himself completely entranced by her.

"Well I believe that's all I need to know. Thank you Miss Kinomoto." He said smiling. Her next words slightly surprised him and yet he would have expected it from someone like her. Her glossed lips curled into a smile as she stood to leave. Almost playfully she replied,

"You're welcome Mr. Li."

---------------------

A sleekblack Mercedes slowly crept past the side of an apartment complex that looked about ready to collapse at any given moment.The driver's attention was focused onthe second story window and she smiled when the auburn-hairedtenant walked past the window. The woman inside reached for her cellphone and adjusted her sunglasses despite the fact that it was nearly eight PM.

"Hello?" rasped a voice at the other end.

"I've found her." She said into the phone. Then she snapped the device shut and sped off into the night.

--------------------------

About two minutes later, Sakura's TV dinner was interrupted by a call from Li Corporations. She was Syaoran Li's new secretary.

-------------------------

Please read and review! Please check out my other ffs too!Much Love. JoocieFruit


	2. The Perfect View

One in a Million

Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but I've been busy relaxing and haven't really had time to write. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please read and review! And thank you to all of you who reviewed my first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Fumbling with the skirt, Sakura tried to decide whether her outfit was formal enough. Needless to say, she was beaming with pride because the girl in the mirror was now the secretaryof one of Japan's greatest business leaders. She practiced her "business walk" and tried as best as she could to pick the lint off of her cream colored suit. Her current financial dilemmas prevented her from shopping for a brand new collection of business attire. She had at least seven or eight semi-formal ones from when she was a secretary for a small loan company in Kyoto about four years ago. That career however, was short lived. It probably would have blossomed though if her fat boss had kept his grubby hands off of her ass.

* * *

Syaoran yawned as he shuffled through the stacks of paper on his desk. It had been another late night and a bottle of red wine had been his only companion. A knock on the door alerted the weary businessman. 

"Come in…" he muttered. The door opened slightly and Al poked in his head.

"Sir, your new secretary has arrived."

"Miss Kinomoto was it? Just tell her to set up her stuff at the desk and then to file these in the metallic cabinets on the fifth floor." Syaoran said, gesturing to the papers spewedacross his desk. Al nodded and turned back to the young woman who waswaiting patientlyfor instructions.

"Mr. Li would like you to familiarize yourself with your new secretarial position by organizing your desk," said Al as he motioned to the work station a few meters away, "And then he would like you to file these papers into the fifth story cabinets."

"What papers?" asked Sakura.

"The ones I will bring to you shortly."

With that Al disappeared into Mr. Li's office, leaving Sakura alone.

* * *

If anything, Sakura's new job was definitely more stressful than waitressing at a tea café downtown. After the first two weeks, she had met most of the executives and was pleased to find that almost all of them were friendly. In the sense that they didn't talk to her unless they needed something like afresh cup of coffee during meetings. Being a secretary was quite demanding and Sakura found herself constantly occupied with errands; filing papers, taking phone calls, organizing Mr. Li's schedule and personal things like bringing in Mr. Li's meals which was a cup of coffee and the occasional muffin. She had learned in three weeks that morning coffee was usually all that her boss consumed and that he was indeed a genuine workaholic. They rarely spoke face to face but communicated through the phone. Syaoran would call her whenever something needed to be done during the day but her work was usually on her desk by the time she arrived at eight in the morning. When she did come in his office, Syaoran was in the same position: both hands on the keyboard typing furiously, eyes glued to the computer screen. He would mutter a command like "Leave that there" or "Get Al" and that was it for their conversation. She would have loved to inquire more about him but decided it was best not to disturb the man when he was working. Her paycheck at the end of the month was too important to jeopardize. 

When she wasn't dashing about like a madman, Sakura sat at her desk enjoying the view. The thirtieth floor on which she, Syaoran and Al occupied was divided into two parts. The Li Corporations building was a gigantic cylinder and the top floor was therefore in the shape of a circle. The elevator doors opened up to a brightly lit room and a small desk off to the left hand side was Sakura's workstation. A sitting area was off to the right side with two ivory colored, leather couches facing each other and separated by a coffee table with a selection of magazines displayed like an opened fan. There were no walls; tall glass panes separated the building from the outside world. At night, the view was spectacular.

* * *

After four weeks of work, Sakura received her first paycheck. It was the end of the day and Sakura was getting ready to leave for her apartment when Al came over to handed her an envelope. 

"Your paycheck, Miss Kinomoto."

"Oh thank you," replied Sakura, "but shouldn't this be mailed to my house?"

"Mr. Li informed me that this paycheck was special. He thought it was best if you received it here and now so that in case you had any questions, he could answer them."

"Oh. Okay."

Sakura took the envelope and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount he had paid her.

"There must be a mistake. Mr. Li overpaid me by at least five thousand dollars!" she exclaimed. Al's face was emotionless as he opened the door to Syaoran's office. Sakura shot him a puzzled look as she strode into her boss' domain.

"Mr. Li, I'm sorry to bother you sir but I think you've made a mistake with my paycheck." Sakura said. For the first time, Syaoran stopped typing and looked at her.

"You mean the extra money? That's no mistake."

"But why? I know I don't live in the wealthiest part of town but I don't want your charity," She firmly stated. Syaoran chuckled.

"I suggest you use that money to buy yourself a new wardrobe." He said, a wide grin spread across his face. Sakura furrowed her brows and cross her arms.

"And what _sir_, do you find wrong with my current one?" said Sakura, trying to be as polite as possible.

"In all honesty, nothing. It's based on what a few coworkers have said about my new secretary."

"And what might that be?"

"For example, that cream colored suit you're wearing-"

"Yes. It's a favorite."

"Well I suggest you find another favorite because that one has a split seam in the back."

Sakura's jaw dropped and her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"But as I said before, I really don't mind." Syaoran's grin was now so wide it could have extended across the Pacific Ocean. Sakura quickly turned around and rushed out of his office ending their first real conversation. As the door closed behind her, Syaoran chuckled and poured himself yet another glass of wine. It was a shame to have told her, he thought to himself. He really did enjoy the view.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little short and boring. I just want you guys to know a little more about Sakura's new job so in the future there won't be a lot of confusion. Anyways, please read and ReVIEW! Even if you HATE it. I promise there will be more action, romance, and plot development in the next few chapters. Til then. Much love – JoocieFruit 


	3. Like a Fool

One in a Million

JoocieFruit

Chapter 3 Like a Fool

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! They've inspired me to continue to write as much of this story as I can, as soon asI can. I'm surprised that so many of you actually like it! I'm on a roll so please keep up the support! As always, read and REVIEW!

* * *

Each Monday presented new possibilities for the week that would follow. And each week, Sakura found that her work load was steadily increasing. It was now the beginning of autumn, a time of year that brought with it a galore of red, brown, orange, and yellow. She had been with Li Corporations for almost a month and a half. It the prospect of a steady pay wasn't exciting enough, Sakura was also able to purchase a vehicle: a 1995 beige Toyota corolla. It was surprising that something that looked as obsolete and shabby was so reliable. At least now she wouldn't have to walk or pay for a cab to get around town. 

Autumn, however, meant something different for Syaoran. It was time again for another annual dinner party hosted by his business partner, Eriol Hiiragizawa. The two of them had been best friends since their middle school days. Eriol had been Syaoran's assistant at Li Corp. and Syaoran had to give him credit for being one of the best damn assistants ever. However, many could see that Eriol's talent was overqualified for an assistant and therefore, it was no surprise when the young man quit Li Corps. to follow in the footsteps of his father. Now, Eriol was the vice president of Rising Sun Banks, a major financial provider of Li Corporations. It had been six years since Eriol's dispatch from the company but he and Syaoran maintained their bond with the occasional drink at some fancy bar and of course, the annual party.

Syaoran read the invitation to the Annual Autumn Ball. Each year, profits made from this eventful night went to a different charity. This time around, the profits would be going to the West Park Orphanage in downtown Tokyo. A great choice, though Syaoran.

His thoughts were interrupted by the pesky brrringgg of a telephone.

"Li speaking." he said lazily. It was Sakura.

"Mr. Li, I'm calling to remind you that tomorrow is the last day to RSVP for the Annual Autumn Ball hosted by Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Have you made a decision as to whether or not you'll be attending?" Sakura asked.

"No not yet. I'll get back to you on that after lunch." said Syaoran.

"Yes Mr. Li."

He hung up.

His problem was not the fact that he didn't have time for such festivities but rather who would accompany him. The Annual Ball was the hotspot for top business leaders of the country and many of Japan's elite. Syaoran would no doubt run into many of his competitors, old college friends, and other successful business leaders, who would undoubtedly choke the atmosphere with arrogance and conceitedness. An undoubtedly, each would be sporting his greatest accessory; a gorgeous woman. Syaoran had attempted this trend in the past. The first year, Syaoran took his girlfriend of three months who ended up so wasted that she was in the hospital the next day for alcohol poisoning and then declared that she had only agreed to be with him for his money. The second year, Al had found him a gorgeous, young woman but he wouldn't say from where. There was no need however, because she made sure to let every eligible bachelor at the dinner aware of her talents with a pole and a tabletop. The third year was indeed a charm, and girl number three was a blossoming model fresh off of Japan's runway. She was Syaoran's favorite and he was hoping for a long term relationship until the night she revealed that she was a lesbian. Since then, Syaoran had gone solo, despite the millions of girls that would have died to accompany him. Perhaps it was his maturity that had grown, or perhaps the fact that his most-wanted-man status had failed to bring him the _right one_. He pondered the subject of women every now and then and he realized that one of his greatest fears was being alone in the world. The prospect of a family was something he found appealing and he could not deny that he would indeed find dating enjoyable. However, it had yet to occur to him that the right one might have been sitting just outside his door.

* * *

"Sir, I've come to bring you your lunch. Miss Kinomoto had some errands to run so she asked if I could deliver it to you instead." Al said, walking forward with a silver tray balanced on his right palm. 

"Oh. Thanks Al."

"No problem sir. If you don't mind me asking, are you attending that Autumn Ball that Mr. Hiiragizawa is hosting?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to attend it alone." replied Syaoran with a sigh.

"Well sir, you do have possibilities." offered Al. The old man placed the tray onto the desk.

"Al, no offense but the last girl you brought me turned out lesbian." Syaoran stated. Al cleared his throat.

"My apologies, sir. I had no idea that you were looking for a long term relationship."

"Well, I am. But it's pointless. My work schedule prevents me from having enough time for myself let alone a girlfriend."

"Perhaps you should try the one night thing again. Might I remind you sir that you are Japan's most eligible bachelors? Why, you could walk out on the street and ask any woman and she would say yes."

"Al. I don't want any girl off the street. I want someone with – I don't know. Someone smart? Talented? Beautiful? With personality?"

"You mean like Miss Kinomoto?" Al suggested.

Syaoran's eyes suddenly shifted to a whole new light. Al took advantage of this moment.

"She is educated and talented and quite gorgeous if I do say so myself. And I'd say her personality is…bearable. She can be quite the doll."

"What makes you think that I like her?" asked Syaoran.

"Well those eyes of yours light up whenever she's around."

"That doesn't mean anything." said Syaoran a little too quickly. Al chuckled.

"Well, you're the boss." he said. Syaoran handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Al. Now please leave and tell Miss Kinomoto to make copies of this employee notice and deliver it to the managers."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

"Mr. Li? Mr. Li? Wake up sir." 

Syaoran felt a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He moaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Sakura's cheerful face greeted them. Syaoran jerked upward immediately.

"What happened?" he said groggily as he rubbed his temple with his right hand.

"You fell asleep sir." Sakura answered simply.

It didn't take Syaoran long to notice that it was almost eight p.m. The sky outside was as black as a panther except for the crescent moon. The only light in the office was his desk lamp.

"What are you still doing here?" Syaoran asked her as he still tried to gather himself.

"I had some stuff to finish up. Would you like me to get you something? You look terrible." Sakura said as she tried to organize some of the clutter on his desk. As she did, Syaoran caught a glimpse of his reflection off of the glass window.

"Only terrible?" he asked impishly. Sakura laughed.

"Okay you look like hell." she concluded as she stacked the papers into a neat pile. Sakura stood back to admire her work and it was then that she saw the weariness in her boss' eyes. His hair was disheveled into a brown nest and the bags under his eyes seemed like great big weights. In the dim lighting, his skin looked sickeningly pale. Pity tugged at her heart.

"Hey," she began softly, "You wanna go grab a bite to eat or something? It's late and I'm sure you slept through dinner."

"I don't eat dinner." replied Syaoran, "But yeah. That doesn't sound too bad." He cast her a hopeful look. She returned it with a smile.

"'Kay. I know this great place. You'll love it".

* * *

Coco's Tea House was a small café in downtown Tokyo, about 20 miles from the Li Corporations building. Syaoran had insisted upon driving them there but Sakura protested using the fact that she now had her own car to her defense. 

As soon as they entered, Sakura was swarmed by a group of waitresses. She was able to tear away from them after numerous hugs and one of them led her and Syaoran to a table in the back. Syaoran was sure that he heard the girl whisper, "He's cute" into Sakura's ear before leaving them with menus and an order for two hot chocolates.

"So uhm, I'm assuming you know these people?" Syaoran asked her sarcastically.

"No kidding. I use to work here. Before I was your secretary." replied Sakura, taking a sip of her drink in between.

"Wow. That's great." said Syaoran as he glanced around. The café was brightly lit with a neutral color scheme. Its walls were cream colored with caramel swirls and the tables were round with black colored stools. The aroma of cinnamon and coffee drifted throughout the café, completing its cozy atmosphere.

Despite the décor of the café, Syaoran was beginning to notice a few things that he hadn't before. This was the first time he and his secretary had been outside of the office and he wasn't sure whether he was still disoriented from his nap or perhaps it was the lighting of the café, but there was definitely something different about Sakura. She still donned her newly purchased, gray Armani suit (after the embarrassing confrontation two weeks ago) but had unbuttoned her collared shirt to reveal a teasing amount of cleavage. Her hair had been unraveled from its usual tight bun and she had wiped off most of her makeup. For some reason, Syaoran thought she never looked more beautiful. Shaking his head, he dismissed this sensation.

"So how long did you work here?" he asked her, trying to take his mind off the previous subject.

"About a year. After my first secretarial job." Sakura replied.

"Being a secretary was your dream job eh?"

"Nah. I wouldn't say that." Sakura said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what?"

"I really wanted to be a doctor. I know its like the 'asian' thing but I always had a passion for it and well…" her voice trailed off. Syaoran could tell she was uncomfortable but yet, she continued.

"A bunch of family problems came up when I was in my junior year at Tokyo University, right when I was about to travel to the States to study at a prestigious medical school."

"Oh." was all Syaoran could manage without fear of hurting her anymore.

"Well you still can…" he began. She shook her head.

"I don't have the money. My mother died when I was three and my father walked out on my brother and me when I was in college. Up until then my father had been providing the tuition fees and general income for our family and then one day, he just…stopped. My brother eventually left a few months later and I haven't spoken to either since." She explained.

"Oh." was once again, all Syaoran could manage.

"Well at least you had the chance to do something you liked." he said to her. Sakura immediately turned her attention back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to become a business leader. I was kind of forced into it by my dad. My sisters and I grew up in China and we lived deep in the suburbs, a whiles away from any big city. Our mom took care of us and my dad was never around much until I turned six. All of a sudden, he came back and it turned out that he had built a business empire manufacturing computers in Japan and from then on, we never returned to the suburbs." said Syaoran.

"Its kind of ironic isn't it? How most people never get to truly do the things they love in life?" said Sakura.

"Yeah. I guess so." replied Syaoran. Sakura smiled.

"Anyways, enough about that. But yeah, Mr. Li, you've really got to try the dumplings here."

"Please, call me Syaoran. Mr. Li sounds too business-like." Syaoran said, chuckling. Sakura laughed.

"But you're my boss." she stated.

"Then as your boss I'm ordering you to call me Syaoran, okay Miss Kinomoto?"

"Alright then. On one condition." Sakura said, smiling slyly. Syaoran knew almost instantly what that condition would be but he asked anyways.

"And what might that be?"

"You have to call me Sakura."

"It's a deal then, Sakura."

* * *

"You were right, those dumplings were really good." said Syaoran, as he shuffled through his pockets for the keys to his Mercedes convertible. 

"I told you so." replied Sakura, cheerfully as she dug for the keys to her less than mediocre mode of transportation.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" said Syaoran, brandishing the keys from his pocket.

"Guess so."

"By the way, thanks. I don't think I've been out for fast food in the longest time." said Syaoran.

"No problem. Your work schedule is so busy and you looked as though you needed to get out. Haven't you ever considered having some fun?"

"Hah. If you think of business meetings and conference calls as big parties, then yeah sure."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about that Autumn Ball thing?" she asked opening the car door. "That might be a way to release stress."

"I haven't thought of it that way. As far as I see it, being in a room with egotistical maniacs creates more stress than it relieves."

Sakura laughed. For some reason, Syaoran felt a funny feeling in his stomach each time she did that. It was time that his heart decided to act before his brain could think.

The words "Would you like to go with me?" stumbled out of his mouth. Sakura cocked her head as if she couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Like…to the ball?"

"Yeah. I mean if you busy I totally understand-" began Syaoran.

"No, I'm not busy." she said. Sakura tried to suppress the exhilaration that was coursing through her veins. Her boss…a hot, gorgeous, businessman had just asked her out. Okay Sakura, calm down and think, she told herself.

"Well then would you like to come with me?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura swallowed and her lips curled into a smile.

"I can't think of a good excuse as to why not. So yeah…sure. I'll go with you." she replied, flashing him a grin.

"Okay. Great… I'll see you tomorrow then." His voice came out in short breaths. Sakura could see how nervous he was. It was sort of cute. In a weird kind of way. Regardless she buckled her seat belt and shut the car door. Syaoran unlocked the doors to his car.

"Syaoran?" she called to him. Syaoran turned around.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you," she said, "for inviting me."

Before he could reply, she had backed out and sped off into the night traffic. From where Syaoran was standing, he couldn't see how happy Sakura was that he had offered to take her. But he did see how he felt around her- nervous, self conscious, unsure…like a fool. In a way, it kind of scared him. From where Sakura was sitting, she couldn't see how happy Syaoran was that she had said yes. But it was obvious to her how she felt around him- nervous, uncertain, unsure… just like a fool.

* * *

So there it is. I'll be thickening the plot…soon. Butthis is a romance story so S and S have to get together sometime. Right? Okay so you know what to do. REVIEW. Pleeeassseee? And thank you so much to all of you who have!-JoocieFruit 


	4. Project 5871

One in a Million

By JoocieFruit

7-31-06

Chapter 4

Project 5871

* * *

OMG! It's crazy how many of you actually like this story. Hahah thank you so much for all of your support. It's even crazier that this story is actually on people's favorites list! Gahh I'm so excited. Thank you soo much! Anyways. Hope you guys like this chappie. I had to pick my brains out for this chapter. Even if you hate. REVIEW. And if you love, you will definitely Review! I hope. By the way, please excuse any typos or grammatical errors. I try to catch all of them but it's difficult. So I'm sorry!

* * *

Author's Babbling: If you're not interested, just skip to the story. I would just like to say that there are three things that a girl can always depend on to cheer her up. Chocolate, flowers and of course clearance sales at the mall.

* * *

It was 8:02 PM when Sakura returned after another long day at the office. She pushed the door shut with her foot and tossed the keys on the coffee table in her living room. At least she didn't dine alone tonight. Just half an hour ago, she was sitting across from a very handsome business mogul in an Italian restaurant that was so elegant that she felt out of place. Nevertheless, many women would agree with her that the most scrumptious item in the restaurant during their dinnerwas not on the menu but rather sitting less than three feet away her. 

Sakura was still reeling from the fact that her boss had asked her to accompany him to one of the biggest social events of the year. The memorable night had occurred just three nights ago and since then, the bond between them had grown drastically. Its rapidity frightened her a bit, and feelings that she had hidden for a while had been unearthed. It was astounding to her that she had never noticed how handsome her boss was. His chestnut hair and honey brown orbs – like a puppy. A puppy that was so damn _fine_. His eyesheld the powerandforced her to surrender. At first, She had expected their vision to be shallow, only seeing life as a myriad of numerals, percentages, and dollar signs. Instead, theysaw much deeperthan she had anticipated. Syaoran as a whole , was deeper than she had thought him to be. It had yet to occur to her however, that she was slowly falling for her boss.

A knock resounded at the door. Grumbling, Sakura yelled "I'm coming" and then proceeded to the doorway. She was expecting it to be some weird guy trying to sell her something but she was in for a surprise.

Peering through the peephole, she could see that her visitor was a mysterious female clad in a black suit with sunglasses shielding her eyes and fiery red hair raining down upon her shoulders.

"Wh-who is it?" Sakura called out nervously through the door.Why woulkd anyone wear sunglasses at night? (A/N: I do. hehe.)The woman's intimidating stature was enough to make Sakura hope that she had the wrong door.

The woman replied.

"I have urgent news regarding your father. I think it would be in your best interest to hear it."

* * *

Syaoran fiddled with his pen as he tried to concentrate on the papers before him. It was difficult because a certain auburn haired girl kept popping into his mind. For some reason that he could not understand, the last three days seemed different. He couldn't quite describe it...carefree perhaps?His workload was the same yet he felt less tired when he went to bed each night. He was actually sleeping soundly now. 

And before he closed his eyes, she would appear in his vision. Sakura. Syaoran knew that he had definitely made the right choice in choosing her for the position. Not only was she an excellent employee but she was kind, caring, compassionate and she made him laugh. There was something about her that he couldn't grasp. Regardless, she had an uncanny ability to keep him coming back for more.

* * *

Sakura hesitated at the mention of her father. But something in her gut told her that it would be a good idea to let the woman in. She slowly opened the door. 

"My father?" she asked. The woman nodded and stepped into the tiny doorway. Sakura shut the door behind her and both proceeded to the small sitting area a few feet away. The woman took a seat on the small white armchair and Sakura sat opposite her on the matching couch. They were separated by the coffee table on which Sakura had tossed her keys.

"My name is Kaho Mitsuki." said the woman. She extended a hand and Sakura accepted assuming that the woman already knew her name.

"I'm here to discuss your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"I haven't spoken to him in years." replied Sakura. In fact, she didn't even want anything to do with him.

"We know. He's been with us." said Kaho.

"Who's we?" Sakura asked. Kaho removed her shades to reveal a dazzling pair of brown eyes. For a minute, those brown eyes debated on whether or not to reveal a deep dark secret. In the end, they gave in. Kaho sighed.

"The CIA."

Sakura snorted.

"You're kidding right?" she said, about to laugh.

"No. In fact, I'm dead serious."

Sakura took this statement lightly and her face erupted into a grin. She was beginning to think this was some hidden camera show.

"Please," Sakura began, trying to control her disbelief at how stupid this conversatino had began, "My father couldn't have been working to the CIA. He was just some nerd-"

"Probably the best damn nerd there ever was." interrupted Kaho. She stared at Sakura with intense solemness and Sakura felt her grin fade.

"You're really serious…aren't you." said Sakura softly.

"It might be hard to understand right now. But things will start to make sense sooner or later."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Kaho replied.

"First off I want you to understand the situation. I'm an agent for the CIA and I've worked with your father for the past six years. He was the CIA's top mechanical engineer and designed a lot of the weapons and technological devices that we presently use."

She paused to allow Sakura time to catch up.

"But- He couldn't have been working for you long. I mean-" began Sakura.

"Actually, he'sbeen working with us for at least twenty years. A brilliant man." Kaho remarked.

"So that's the reason why he was never home…" Sakura whispered as the truth hit her. Kaho nodded.

"It's a demanding job." she stated simply.

"But why would he leave us? He use to be there every now and then but th left my brother and I four years ago and he never even bothered-"

"And that is where our little story begins." said Kaho. Sakura waited for her to continue.

"Five years ago, your father began work on a top secret project, Project 5871. His task was to design an army ofrobots capable of following orders and are able to be used in mortal combat. With the rising threat of nuclear warfare, there are millions in the world who believe that humanityis on the brink ofanother World War. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time this event occurred. Japan was forced to surrender after two atomic bombs were dropped on us by the Americans. Japan was humiliated as a country and forced under foreign domination."

Sakura nodded.

Kaho continued. "With the manufacturing of these so called cyborgs, we could use them to fight our enemies instead of sending human soldiers.In the past, billions have diedduring battle and with our advancedtechnology, we can find a way to prevent this and yet still dominate in war.Just think about it-we could prevent the grief that would come to a mother when she finds out her son has died during battle or spare a wife the sorrow when her husband turns up MIA (A/n: MIA- missing in action). These robots can be programmed to fire a gun, operate tanks, execute battle plans- all the things that our soldiers must be trained to do, the robots could do with just a few wire adjustments. They could also self destruct so information can't be tortured out of them. Just imagine a machine that could not only save the government billions but assure that Japanese citizens will not be harmed when all hell breaks loose."

"As soon as your father began this, we made sure that this technology was…"she searched for a word, "- contained. He was to shut off any connections to the outside world, including his family. We couldn't afford any other agencies knowing anything about this or else the third World War could come sooner than planned."

"So what went wrong?" said Sakura, obviously aware that Kaho wouldn't have come unless something was amiss.

"Despite our high level security, your father wasdiscovered missing from his lab about six months ago. There were signs of struggle and all of Fujitaka'sexperiments, labs,and work for Project 5871were gone. We stayed calm at first, thinking that perhaps he had been relocated unexpectedly to anotherinstitute and had left in a hurry but soon found out that this was not the case. Three months passed and we lived in fear of not knowing his whereabouts. His kidnapped hadn't surprised us however- this project is very desirable and many other countries would kill to get their hands on it. Then one day, wereceived an anonymous ransom note from the Red Dragons."

"Red Dragons? Sounds like the name of some Chinese restaurant." said Sakura smiling at her ability to interrupt a serious conversation. Kaho was unphased.

"Don't let their name fool you. The Red Dragons are an elusive terrorist group in China and the kidnappers of your father. In the ransom note, they demanded a ridiculous amount of cash in exchange for your father's life. Although we fear that they have torturedknowledge from him, he's a highly important figure in our agency and his life means the most to us."

"So just pay 'em off."

"It's not that simple. We're short on budget for his department since the cost of the project was very high."

"His department?"

"Yes. Our agency is divided into several sections, each with its own budget and agents."

"If you came here asking me for money, I'm sorry to say but my bank accounts are practically negative numbers and this craphole-" Sakura gestured to the apartment, "- is probably worth less than $1500. So I'm afraid I can't help you."

"The money issue isn't a big deal. We can find an alternate source of cash. But we do need you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because the Red Dragons demand that you be the one to deliver the money."

"Why?" repeated Sakura. Kaho shook her head.

"We're still trying to figure that out but as I said, the Red Dragons are one of the most secretive, elusive groups in the world. It's best if we comply. At least for now until we can find some other way. Each day counts. Time is crucial in an event such as this. You have to come with me to our agency."

Sakura's head was spinning. Why in the world would they want her to deliver the cash?

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." Sakura said, standing up. Kaho looked surprised.

"Sakura. We need your help. This project is very important to us…to Japan and God knows how many ways the Red Dragons can profit from this. We need you to do this. Of course there'll be rewards and-"

"I don't want anything to do with this." Sakura firmly stated. She opened the door and gestured for Kaho to leave. Kaho stood up and grabbed her shades from the coffee table.The red haired womanwalked out of the apartment but turned around before Sakura could shut the door.

"If not for us, do it for him. He is your _father_." she said with emphasis on the last word. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"See, the funny thing is, a real father would have never left his children."

The door slammed shut. Kaho sighed. She knew that this was a lot to handle. In time though, Sakura would have to comply, whetherthe girlliked it or not.

* * *

So how's that? Have I caught your attention? Golly I hope so. Haha that's my new word. Golly. Lol.I'm such a dork. Anyways. PLeaseeeee reviewwww! You guys don't know how happy I am to open up my email and find that my stories are actually being read and commented on! Lemme know how you like the plot so far. Romance and suspense are two wonderful things together? Wouldn't you agree? I'm getting tired of the typical boy meetsgirl, boy falls in love, boy tries to woe girl crap. No offense to anyone.Aite? So pleaseeeee REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW! 

Love Always,

JoocieFruit


	5. What I Really Want

**One in a Million**

**By JoocieFruit**

**Chapter 5 - What I Really Want**

**7-8-06**

* * *

Hey guys! So yeah I know the last chapter was unexpected for a lot of you but I promise everything will make sense. As I said, love stories are nice especially when they have some twists and turns. Si? (lol I love my Spanglish). This chapter is completely S+S! Please read and review!

Its also come to my attention that my previous chapters contain errors like this : "hewas a boy" instead of "he was a boy". I'm not sure why this happens but I think it has something to do with like when I edit. Does anyone know a way to prevent this? If so please let me know. Also, please disregard all spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

**A/N**: Just to clarify, the Red Dragons are a terrorist group in China and basically they want Sakura's dad because of his ability to build these robots. By forcing Fuji to work under them, they can have control over Fuji and his robots therefore using the robots for themselves and their purposes. Hope that clears some things up.

I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm getting open heart surgery on Wednesday and won't be back from the hospital until Sunday. But nothing aids a speedy recovery like many good positive, long, reviews! Lol. Just review okay?

* * *

The beginning of a new day brought with it an honest question. 

"So anyways, I was wondering if you have something to wear for the ball." said Syaoran, leaning back comfortably in his chair. He reached for his white mug of coffee and glanced at Sakura expectantly. Sakura sat opposite of him, separated from the business man by a mere few feet. It was a bright and sunny morning and both were enjoying their morning coffee together in Syaoran's office. She raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I'm sure I'll find something." she said a little offended that he would dare to ask. Sakura took a quick sip of coffee. Syaoran saw that she was uncomfortable and smirked.

"If not you can just go naked." he said with a devilish grin. Sakura's jaw dropped and she gently slammed the mug onto the table.

"You're such a pervert!" Sakura cried although she knew he was kidding. He laughed.

"I'm sorry I'm a man." replied Syaoran playfully.

Sakura threw her hands up in the air and stormed out doing a great job of pretending to be mad. Secretly, however, that devilish grin on Syaoran's face made her knees weak. In fact, a lot of thing about him made her weak. Shaking this feeling off, Sakura knew that a bigger issue was at hand. The white lie she had told to save herself from embarrassment would come back and bite her in the ass unless she came up with a dress by Friday night.

* * *

"Sakura! What a surprise!" exclaimed the cheerful brunette who was clad in a white polo and tan colored pants. An apron hung from her shoulders and read "Coco's Café". A name tag labeled "Chiharu" was pinned to the left side of her chest. 

"Hi Chiharu. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." said Sakura as she took a seat on the counter. Chiharu shrugged and nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you have a dress I can borrow?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Chiharu lips curled into a sly smile.

"Hmmm so you come in at six PM, all dressed in your fancy business outfit and ask to borrow a dress?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." Sakura said, hoping that Chiharu would stop questioning her.

"This wouldn't have to do with the Autumn Ball would it?" Chiharu said, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"It might..." replied Sakura slowly. She couldn't cover her ears fast enough. Chiharu squealed so loudly that Sakura was sure people on the other side of town could hear her.

"OH MY GOD! He asked you to go with him!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Chiharu! Keep your voice down! Yes…he did." replied Sakura sinking a little lower on her stool. Chiharu continued to gush.

"Sakura! He's like the hottest guy in all of Japan. And he's loaded with cash!"

"As long as he pays me I'm cool with it." said Sakura who didn't care for by Chiharu's fascination. By now, Sakura was use to rants of woman who worshipped rich men like Syaoran as gods.

"Oh puhhh-leasse. You must have thought of him as more than just a boss. I know I would've. Are you two dating?" asked Chiharu.

"No!" exclaiumed Sakura defiantly, "I work at a business firm. We keep things professional. But yeah we've gone out to dinner and stuff... professionally."

"Have you guys done it?" Chiharu had a talent for being blunt at exactly the wrong moments.

"Excuse me…?" Sakura said, flabbergasted that her friend would think of such a thing.

"Have you or have you not had sex?" Chiharu asked,

"What? No! I could be fired!" cried Sakura.

"Not if he likes it." added Chiharu with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Can we _please_ get back to the dress situation? I really need something decent to wear Friday night." Sakura said.

"Why don't you just have him buy you a couture gown or something?" suggested Chiharu.

"Chiharu, I'm not a golddigger. And plus, it's not like either of us has had time to do anything. We've been working our asses off." Sakura explained. Chiharu sighed.

"Yeah I think I have a couple of things that might look nice on you. But mark my words, you two will eventually hook up." she said.

"Whatever. Let's go to your place." said Sakura rolling her eyes. For some reason, she had a gut feeling that Chiharu might eventually be right. Or, perhaps, she _hoped_ that one day, in the near near future, Chiharu would be right.

* * *

Sakura stumbled into her apartment with a peach colored dress tangled in her arms. She nearly tripped over the big box in the doorway. 

"What the-…" Sakura cried but stopped herself from uttering a word that she had never been known to say. Reaching for the light switch, she flipped it on and looked down at what had nearly injured her. It was a white FedEx box addressed to her. Puzzled at its presence Sakura tried to think of an occasion. None came to mind. Using her keys, she cut the tape and opened up the box only to gasp at its contents. She sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Then, her trembling fingers pulled the item out of its current resting place.

It was a stunning knot-front matte jersey dress, dark green in color and was Dolce and Gabbana's most elegant evening wear to date. The dress was cut short at the middle of her thighs. She ran her hands over the fabric amazed that something like this had been sent to her. But there was more. She reached into the box and brandished a pair of black, alligator skin stilettos, a black velvet clutch and a card. Setting the clutch and shoes gently aside, Sakura opened the card.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sure you already have something to wear, although it never hurts to be prepared. This is a last resort in case the job at the office left you no time to shop for the Autumn Ball. I hope you find this suitable. Or else you can just go with my first suggestion. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Syaoran. _

Sakura felt her heart racing. The whole outfit was well over two grand. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen something as glamorous let alone own. Sadly, she knew that she couldn't live with the guilt. Well she probably could but Sakura knew the right thing to do was to return it. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out her cell and dialed Syaoran's number.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Li speaking."

"Syaoran? Hi it's me." Sakura said. She could hear the typing stop.

"Oh good evening Sakura. Did you get the package?"

"Yes I did… but I don't think I can accept this."

"Why not?"

"I mean it's so…beautiful and like I don't think I've deserved it and like I'm not a great secretary and I just can't-" a plethora of words came from her mouth.

"Sakura. Do you like the dress?"

"No I don't like it. I frickin' love it." declared Sakura giving into the magical spell of Dolce & Gabbana. Each minute that passed lessened the guilt.

Syaoran laughed at her response.

"Then think of it as your Christmas gift that's three months early."

"But Syaoran-" began Sakura but he cut her off.

"Good night Sakura."

Sakura snapped the phone shut and stared back at the elegant gift she had just received. Smiling slyly, she imagined how great she'd look in the dress. Standing up, she held it against herself. Guilt was no longer in her heart.

* * *

"And to what do I owe this occasion?" asked Syaoran, setting his briefcase down on the desk. He gestured to the newly cleaned office and assortment of breakfast items that were displayed on his coffee table. Sakura was bustling about trying to organize his files. 

"Well for starters, giving me that dress." Sakura said. Syaoran took off his coat.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas." he joked. Sakura took him seriously however. He sat down and picked a glazed donut from the tray.

"That's fine. But really, thank you." She said quietly. She took a seat across from him.

"I mean- no one has ever done anything like that for me."

"I guess I'm not no one."

"No," she said laughing, "You're definitely not."

He smiled and Sakura had to look away. His face was so undeniably handsome that when he smiled, she had to muster every amount of strength she had to resist certain female urges.

"Uhm- I'm gonna go type up your speech." She said quickly. Sakura grabbed her coffee and left the room just as Al stepped in. He shut the door.

"Good morning Al. Donut?" offered Syaoran. Al shook his head.

"Thanks but no thank you sir. Mr. Li, I take it she enjoyed the gift?" he asked. Syaoran nodded his head.

"She 'frickin loved' it." replied Syaoran between bites.

"Ahh yes." said Al, a little curious about Syaoran's word choice.

"That's what she said at least. Tell your daughter I said thanks for the tips. I'll probably have to thank my sisters too."

"Will do sir….Might I inquire on how things are between the two of you?"

"There's nothing going on. We're just…" for some reason Syaoran couldn't find a word to describe them. He was her boss and she was his employee but their friendship had gone past the boss-employee point.

"Speaking from experience, I think you should tell her how you feel." said Al, sounding as though he had come straight from an advice column. Syaoran buried his head in his hands.

"I don't think so…what if she rejects me? Or what if she freaks out because I'm her boss?"

"Well I'm assuming she's your date tomorrow night and not your employee."

"Yes but- I don't know! It's just…I don't think she feels the same. I mean she hasn't hinted anything and whenever I glance at her she quickly looks a different way and like-"

"I understand sir." said Al, smiling. From his point of view, those two were so lovestruck they weren't even aware of it.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Sakura asked. 

"Shhh we're almost there." replied Syaoran keeping his hands gently over her eyes. Both of them were ascending up a staircase to a mysterious destination. Sakura treaded carefully and her path was marked by the claks of her shoes against the wooden stairs.

Sakura heard a door open and Syaoran led her through it, his hands still over her eyes. The cool night air swept into her face and breezed through her hair.

"'kay can you tell me now?" she asked again. Syaoran shook his head.

"Not yet but I can tell you that I was getting sick of the fancy restaurants so I thought I'd treat you to something different tonight."

"Is that so?" she said obviously amused. Syaoran took his hands off of her eyes and she gasped at where they were.

They were atop the Li Corp. building and the view of Tokyo was breath taking. It seemed as though they were floating on a cloud overlooking the streets. The city was bustling at this night hour and the decorative lights made each building appear as though it was a precious gem. The Tokyo Tower loomed nearby and its lights made the setting ever more romantic. A small table covered by a white cloth had been set up with two chairs on opposite sides. A skinny vase with a single red rose sat in the middle of the table surrounded by a bottle of wine and two wineglasses. The only lighting on the roof was a single candle burning innocently next to the rose.

Reality slowly came back to Sakura. The view had indeed struck her with awe but she knew that the moment was now or never. She had been thinking about this for a while and now was the time to ask.

"Syaoran," she began slowly, "what are we?" He paused for a second, contemplating her statement.

"What do you mean?" he said buying himself more time to think of an answer. She found the courage to gaze at him and spoke again.

"I mean are we friends? Or …am I just your employee… or like…?" her voice trailed off. He was now standing right next to her and held her gaze with his brown eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked her softly. Sakura tried as hard as she could but for some reason she couldn't break away from his stare.

"I…I don't know." She stammered in reply. She looked away and out at the city. "I don't know whether or not you see me as just your secretary or something more."

"You are definitely something more." He said glancing out at the city as well. Her eyes lighted with hope. It was her turn to ask the question.

"Then…Syaoran, what do you want us to be?"

She waited eagerly for a reply.

"I want you to come with me to the ball…" he paused trying to calm himself down, "- as my girlfriend." Syaoran swallowed and was shocked that the words came out correctly. He knew of his great ability to get women but Sakura being unlike any other made him extremely nervous.

Sakura grinned and stepped closer to him. She was confident that he was now in the palm of her hand.

"My, my Syaoran. You're quite a demanding man." she said in a voice just above a whisper. Two can play that game, Syaoran thought. He pushed his nerves to the back of his mind.

"And you, Sakura, are quite demanding yourself." he told her in the same tone. Their eyes were now locked in an intense gaze. Sakura felt her knees weakening as Syaoran's hands slowly found a way around her waist. However, being Sakura she found a way to control herself. She put on the same sly smile.

"Lucky for you," she said, slipping her arms around his neck and leaning closer to his face, "I want the same thing." Syaoran leaned in but Sakura pressed her fingers to his lips her eyes dancing and yet her legs, trembling with anxiety and fear.

"Not yet Romeo. You're gonna have to work for that" she whispered, her lips practically touching his. It hurt her to pull away but only made him want her more. She sultrily walked back to the table and took a seat, gesturing for him to join her. Syaoran swallowed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

She gazed at him alluringly. "Be a man and pour me some wine will you?"

He chuckled slightly and walked over to join her.

"Gladly." He replied.

* * *

Okay I promise the next chapter is the ball. PROMISE! 

But pleaseeee reviewww! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to update. I'm hoping to get around 20 reviews for this chapter! Can we make that happen? Pleaseeee review!

Love always, Joocie Fruit.


	6. The Annual Autumn Ball: Part 1

**One in a Million**

**Chapter 6**

**The Annual Autumn Ball- Part 1**

**8/30/06**

So here it is finally! Anyways I just wanna thank all of you for ur concern about my surgery and I'm relieved to say that it went well. And also, a big thanks for all of your reviews and encouragement, because without them, I wouldn't be writing. So please don't give up on me now and read and REVIEW! By the way, is anyone a Christina Aguilera fan? I just got her new cd, Back to Basics and omg, I have to say that its one of the greatest albums ever. Holla back if you agree. And I can't wait until the 2006 VMAs. REVIEW PLEASE!

**IMPORTANT**: for some reason, the break lines arent working so inbetween setting changes, i have up **"break"** instead. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**"break"**

"Ow… shit!" exclaimed Sakura as the hot iron brushed past her ear. Even back in high school, she had always despised grooming herself for formal events such as the homecoming dance or prom. Her hair was and still remained, a pesky tangle of waves that she tamed by tying up into a bun. However, the event tonight called for extravagance and Sakura was fully aware that, when done right, her hair could be positively stunning. And a dazzling, ivy green, Dolce and Gabbana dress wouldn't do too much damage either. Especially since it came from her very handsome, very wealthy, boyfriend.

Truth be told Sakura's luck with men could be simply described as a failure. She had her first, second and third boyfriends back in the seventh grade and at the time, had prided herself on being an "early bloomer". Boyfriend number six survived the last three months of eighth grade. However the summer between junior high and high school had worked wonders on her and Sakura emerged as a mature freshman who was devoted to her education. That devotion included after school cheer practice and hours upon hours of intense homework. There was hardly enough time for sleep let alone a boyfriend. Plus, cheer practices were spent listening to the girls bitch and moan about how bad their men were treating them or how he had cheated on them with another girl. Sakura would lend them a shoulder to cry on and promised herself that it would never happen to her. She didn't think she could handle such a heartbreak and the only sure way to avoid one was to not have a boyfriend at all. Sakura kept her vow but in her senior year, she met _him_. Yukito. He was Touya's friend and they had met during a party which Touya had thrown at their house. It was love at first sight. The time spent with Yukito once again opened her heart and he became her first true love. Three beautiful years ended with her walking in on him and her roommate. Needless to say, all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put her heart back together again. And so now, years after her painful heartbreak, Sakura found herself at the beginning of a beautiful fairytale. Yukito was a thing of the past; a bridge that had been burned. But Syaoran was a bridge that was just being built.

A knock came at the door. He's early, thought Sakura as she set down the iron. It was only 6:00 PM and the ball didn't begin until 8:00. Sakura set down the iron and proceeded to the door. She peered out the peephole.

It was Kaho and another woman she didn't recognize. Both had on dark sunglasses and black coats. Groaning, she opened the door halfway.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Kaho said.

"Yes I do actually. I told you before. I don't care about him. And I'm in the middle of something so please leave." snapped Sakura. The other woman stepped forward.

"The Autumn Ball?" she inquired.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." replied Sakura testily. The woman smiled.

"Ruby. I'm Kaho's sister. " She said, extending Sakura a hand. Sakura didn't budge. Ruby, not a slight bit offended, withdrew her hand and continued.

"I'm going to be your personal bodyguard tonight."

**"break"**

"Wow nice place you got here. And I love the green dress." commented Ruby as she plopped down on Sakura's bed. Sakura eyed her through the mirror's reflection.

"So where did Kaho go?" asked Sakura remembering the other girls hasty disappearance when her cell phone rang.

"She got an urgent call I guess," said Ruby. Sakura kept her defenses up.

"So how do you plan on getting into the party? I mean it's not like you have an invitation." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. She was attempting to make the other woman feel uneasy but Ruby was unmoved.

"I'll find a way." She said with a smile. Sakura glanced at Ruby's clothes and continued to run mousse through her curls.

"Looking like that?" she remarked. Once again, Ruby smiled and stood up. She undid the belt around her trench coat and stripped it off to reveal an elegant black halter dress underneath. Then she pulled off her baseball cap and allowed her long thin, fiery red hair to cascade down her back. Sakura could now see the resemblance between Kaho and Ruby. But whereas Kaho's features were more conservative and calm, Ruby's sparkled with spirit and livelihood.

"Mind if I borrow your mousse?" asked Ruby, reaching for the bottle. Sakura bit her lip but handed the other girl her mousse.

"You know, you don't have to come." started Sakura. Ruby smiled and shook her head.

"You're too important to us to be put in any danger. Don't worry. I won't be like, all in your face or anything."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind if you could stay a good few hundred feet away." muttered Sakura. She reached for her eyeshadow and started apply a shade of brown.

"Have you given any thought to whether or not you're going to help us?" asked Ruby as she ran the mouse through her red locks.

"I've already told you. The answer is no. So you babysitting me tonight would be a waste of your time." Sakura stated firmly.

"I'm here for your protection. And…you don't seem like the heartless kind. Don't you care about your father?"

"My father was a jerk. If he was actually around half of the time, I would reconsider."

"But he supported you guys from afar." reasoned Ruby.

"There's more to life than just money. And work." shot Sakura.

"Ha. When you're in this type of job, life is work." Ruby said, laughing.

"How do you stand it? It's like you guys never get to go out or like have fun without the risk of being shot and killed." Sakura said.

"Not necessarily. I actually keep a low profile. Kaho's the one that parties and gets romantically involved with other agents."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had expected Ruby to be the party animal.

"Ever date anyone outside your creepy little job?" Sakura asked.

"Nah. Too dangerous. But I know those who have. Its hard though. Like living a double life." Ruby answered, reaching for her purse and pulling out a tube of lip gloss.

"You know", said Ruby between applications, "I never had a father growing up."

"Really?" asked Sakura as she began to apply mascara.

"Yeah. He walked out on our family after I was born. It was just Kaho and I growing up. Our mom was always working at the local diner and never came home until late." explained Ruby, "She died of cancer about seven years ago. My father was a regular alcoholic. He checked himself into rehab and turned his life around. While he was there, he met a woman and after they were both released from the center, they got married and started a new family."

"What! Why didn't he return to you guys?" asked Sakura, now intrigued by the similarities between their lives. Ruby shrugged.

"I guess to him, we were just a bridge that's been burned." said Ruby quietly. Sakura noted her interesting word choice.

"Why are you telling me this anyways?" asked Sakura. She knew Ruby had to have an ulterior motive.

"I'm telling you because despite the fact that my father abandoned us, I still care for him. And despite the fact that your father abandoned you, you should still care for him."

"I knew it!" cried Sakura, "So what is this, some bogus story to try to get me to help you guys?"

"Believe what you want but it's the truth." Ruby said. She resumed her position on the bed and continued, "What my father did was wrong, but he's still my father. Kaho feels as you do about Fujitaka. That's why she was angry at me when I gave my father money a couple years ago to jumpstart his restaurant business."

"You actually helped him? But how could you? He chose alcohol over his own family! Then he left you!"

"Well I didn't want him to screw up his second family either."

"Aren't you the least bit angry? I mean, come on, you're not like Buddha."

"Of course I'm angry!" shot Ruby, "But he's still family."

"Whatever. This is stupid. Syaoran's gonna be here any minute." said Sakura hastily. She hoped Ruby would stop. She didn't.

"You know, my mother loved my father dearly despite his betrayal." Ruby began, "I did what I did because he's family and because…she would have wanted it."

**"break"**

After Ruby's last statement, the evening was submerged into silence. Sakura hustled, adding the last bits of makeup while Ruby just stared. Neither was in the mood for conversation. At last, a knock came at the door.

"That's him." Sakura announced to Ruby, "Please tell me you're not riding with us."

"Oh God no." replied Ruby quickly, " I have my own car, don't worry. And as you said, I can't get in the conventional way can I?"

"Right."

"'kay you won't even know I'm there." Ruby said, winking at Sakura. Sakura nodded and proceeded to the door as Ruby ducked into the bathroom. Smoothing her dress and nervously fixing her hair, Sakura sighed deeply and pulled the door open.

"Hey Syaoran." She said cheerfully. The man outside smiled back at her, clad formally in a black suit and tie typical of men with a vast amount of money to spend. He handed her a bouquet of assorted flowers which she graciously accepted.

"Good evening Sakura. I see you've found a dress." He remarked. She grinned.

"Well it was all thanks to you." She said.

"And thank God I have good taste. You look amazing."

Sakura shrugged. Then she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know." she replied with a wide grin, "Now lets get the hell out of here."

**"break"**

The Royal Palace Hotel was the best hotel and resort in Tokyo and one of the greatest in all of Japan. Known more for its long list of famous clienteles than campus, all staff knew that tonight was one of the biggest nights of the year. There would be almost seven hundred guests alone, not to mention the amount of staff and paparazzi that would add to the head count. This night had taken months to prepare and finally, the fruit of the labor was to be revealed.

They were comfortably cruising to the location in a sleek, black limousine. Syaoran was seated to the left of Sakura and the rest of the vehicle was basked in a quietness that resulted from its few passengers, namely Sakura, Syaoran and the driver. Sakura nervously tugged at her hair.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran as he read the obvious concern on her face. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm just a little nervous."

Syaoran laughed.

" You nervous? Why? You look beautiful."

Sakura smiled at his comment but then the concern resurfaced.

"I don't know. Wouldn't people think its weird that you're dating your secretary?"

That thought played on Syaoran's mind.

"I don't care what they think. I have feelings for you and I'm assuming you have them for me so what's it matter that you're my secretary." He stated finally. Sakura smiled but the butterflies continued to prance. She was known for her strong personality and pride but for some reason the inferiority complex was quite menacing tonight. Tonight, she was being judged against models, heiresses and successful business woman. Deep down, she was afraid that perhaps, she wasn't 'good enough' for him.

"Just relax," Syaoran said, reaching for her hand, "The woman who interviewed for my secretary was fearless."

"Rumors will fly you know." Sakura said. Syaoran smirked.

"You're right. Most business moguls flash around their socialite girlfriends and bang their secretaries in private. Lucky for you, I'm an honest man."

Sakura laughed and playfully punched him. But the butterflies continued to prance.

**"break"**

Ruby dropped silently onto the bedroom floor of a deluxe honeymoon suite that appeared to have fallen victim to a hurricane. Clothes were strewn everywhere and anywhere and furniture was upturned. The occupants were currently downstairs in the main ballroom and their absence left her the perfect opportunity. A hotel like this wouldn't dare to place cameras in its rooms. And if any were placed in this room, well the security guard would have one hell of a time. Straightening her dress, she made sure her gun was strapped to her leg with a garter. Reaching for her purse, the dug for the compact mirror and flipped it open.

"I'm in." she said before snapping it shut.

**"break"**

"Syaoran!" a muffled voice echoed through the crowd. Syaoran and Sakura both turned to see who it belonged to. So far, they had greeted a few people who had been polite and to Sakura's relief, did not ask how she and Syaoran met. A tall man with silver spectacles battled his way through the crowd. "Syaoran!" he cried again. This time, Syaoran responded.

"Eriol!" They met midway, shook hands and proceeded to the usual introductions. Sakura stood by patiently.

"And who is this fine young lady?" Eriol inquired at last. She smiled and waited for Syaoran to say something. He didn't waste a second.

"This is my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Kinomoto." said Eriol as he lightly kissed her hand. Sakura smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And if you will, Sakura." She said.

"Only if you call me Eriol." He said smiling. She nodded.

"So Eriol," began Syaoran, "Are you here alone?" Eriol shook his head.

"No my date is fixing up in the restroom." He explained.

"And she's done." came a voice. The trio turned and saw an elegant woman dressed in a champagne gown walk towards them. She had long violet tresses that flowed down her back and an elegant diamond necklace that graced her neck. She smiled at them with a set of pearly whites. Sakura felt her body freeze. _It couldn't be…her!_ she shuddered at the memories that quickly surfaced. Eriol greeted the woman with a hug and kiss.

"Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto, allow me to introduce to you my fiancé, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Sakura became even stiffer. It was.

**"break"**

Ruby watched Sakura from afar, making sure that the brunette was safe. She appeared to be. Ruby smiled at how easily she had gotten in. There were so many guests that security had difficulty with their job, which of course made hers much more manageable. Grabbing a champagne glass from a tray, Ruby inched her way closer having no idea of the excitement this night would bring.

**"break"**

"Nice to meet you Miss Daidouji." Syaoran said, extending a hand. Tomoyo took it and replied, "It is indeed a pleasure Mr. Li. Eriol has told me so much about you."

Syaoran turned to Sakura and was about to introduce her but Tomoyo interrupted.

"My, my, look who it is! Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo had an amused look on her face. Sakura faked a smile.

"Tomoyo. Its nice to see you again." Sakura managed. She hated how Tomoyo sounded so sweet and innocent. Eriol and Syaoran exchanged glances.

"You two know each other?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo nodded.

"Sakura and I were friends since elementary. But I guess we lost touch after high school."

"Wow. Then you must have a lot in common." remarked Syaoran, glad that Sakura knew someone in the room.

"Actually we don't." Sakura stated. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Oh Sakura, don't be silly! We have tons in common!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "And you look gorgeous by the way. I remember you being so scrawny in high school. Coach was always telling you to eat a little more although now, you might have over done it… just a tad."

"Thanks. I think your new nose is quite gorgeous as well." simpered Sakura in the same sweet and innocent tone. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and her jaw dropped slightly. Eriol took advantage of the moment.

"OK! Uhm Tomoyo I think its time we welcome our guests. Syaoran, Sakura, we'll see you guys later." Eriol said as he and Tomoyo walked briskly away.

"What the hell was that?" Syaoran asked as soon as they were gone. Sakura stared after Tomoyo, a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing. Just some girl talk." she replied.

"I thought you guys were friends."

"We were but a lot of shit happened in high school. She was my best friend up until sophomore year when I became head cheerleader. I guess she was just jealous. WE started hanging out with different crowds and she transformed into a total bitch. Apparently, nothing has changed." explained Sakura. Syaoran laughed.

"High school was years ago. Let it go!" he said.

"I will once she does." said Sakura simply. "At least we can make a point of avoiding her."

"You're being immature. And you're forgetting that Eriol's my best friend." said Syaoran. Sakura shrugged.

"I am very mature. So we'll talk to Eriol but he's got like, seven hundred other friends to attend to." Sakura said pointedly. Syaoran laughed at her simplicity.

"No I mean, we're sitting at his table for dinner." he said grinning.

**"break"**

Ruby chugged the last of her champagne and set the glass down on a nearby table. A few feet away, a waiter just stumbled over a man's foot, his tray of champagne stumbling with him and spraying Ruby with a golden shower.

"Oh my gosh Miss! I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?" the waiter frantically asked. As he came closer she saw that he couldn't have been a day over eighteen and it was obvious that he was new to this job. Smiling she responded politely.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. But could you be so kind and direct me to the nearest restroom?" She said. He looked relieved that she was alright and told her where the ladies room was before scurrying to clean up the mess he had just created.

**"break"**

_Thank god my dress is black_ she thought while looking into the mirror. She grabbed some paper towels and began to dab at the yellow liquid. Most of it had ended up on her dress and not her hair. Drying off her legs, she tossed the paper towel into the trash bin. That was when she noticed the stillness. Ruby narrowed her eyes. Something was amiss. Reaching for her compact mirror, she opened it and slipped it into her garter. She slid the gun from its place. Inching slowly towards the door, the gun poised, she opened it expecting someone to jump out at her. No one did. She let the door shut behind her. The hallway seemed clear. Then her eyes darted upward. All of a sudden, a figure in black dropped from the ceiling. Ruby fired at him as he dropped and the bullet lodged into his leg. He was at least twice her size and roughly shoved her into the bathroom. He wrestled the gun away from him so that Ruby couldn't use it. She kneed his groin only to realize that underneath the black attire was what appeared to be, some sort of armor. She winced in pain. Now he had firmly pressed her against the tile wall with his body, her arms held above her head by his left hand. The last thing she remembered was seeing a needle in his right hand and feeling it puncture the skin on her neck. Then, her vision blurred and a darkness enveloped her in a veil of night.

**"Break"**

This is my last update before school starts tomorrow. I hope you guys liked it! Part two will be up maybe in the next month or so depending on how much homework I have. Please read and review! Even if you hate it! And if you have any questions, comments, complaints, visit my authors page to contact me. Or you could just review! See you guys then. Love always, Joocie Fruit.


	7. The Annual Autumn Ball: Part 2

**One in a Million**

**By JoocieFruit**

**Chapter 7**

**The Annual Autumn Ball- Part 2**

**1/01/07**

* * *

Yay! An update! omG! I've gotten over 100 reviews for this FF!!!! Thank you so much for those of you who have supported me throughout this so far and I apologize for the late updates. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Extra stuff: 

Yes yes. I've gotten a ton of complaints as to why Tomoyo has to be the bitch but do keep in mind that Sakura and Tomoyo were friends earlier in life but as we all know; one fight can ruin a relationship. Another reason for Tomoyo being a bitch is because I'm sick of her always being the goody good! Like in CCS the anime, she's always so gentle and kind and you just have to wonder how she can keep it all together. I mean seriously, NO ONE can be that good all the time unless they're on drugs or something. Then again, I'm just babbling. On with the fic

* * *

"…and so, all in all, have a wonderful time everybody!" said Eriol as he held his champagne glass high. The crowd before him erupted into cheers and a round of applause resounded in the ballroom. 

"It's wonderful that he's doing this for charity," whispered Sakura to Syaoran, trying to ignore the fact that her archenemy was seated directly opposite of her. Syaoran nodded at her comment. Sakura took a sip of her champagne.

"I think we should do something like this. It's for a good cause. Maybe for Christmas?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran laughed.

"Okay but you'll have to plan it," he said, hoping that she wasn't serious. Truth be told, the company was keeping him on his toes enough already and an event such as this would be nothing more than extra stress.

"It doesn't seem too hard. I mean a few hundred guests- I can handle that." Sakura said jokingly. Syaoran slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"You're so cute," he said to her, as if she were a child. Sakura rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him. She could smell the seductive aroma of his cologne. The crook of his neck served as a soothing pillow and his arm was a protective blanket. Sakura could almost feel Tomoyo seething with jealousy. It had been like that since high school. Tomoyo had always fallen for the guys that had already fallen for Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Dinner had been quite the occasion. A full course meal had been prepared and the theme this year had been Sakura's favorite: Italian. Between all the platters, Sakura couldn't decide which had won her appetite and finally decided upon the five cheese lasagna. At least the food was satisfying, she had thought. Unfortunately, the sound of Tomoyo's voice made her want to choke. Fortunately, Tomoyo's conversation had been aimed at Syaoran or Eriol and not at her unless they wanted a high pitched girl fight to erupt. Sadly the peace ended as soon as Eriol returned to his table and asked the simple question of "So how did you guys meet?"

Sakura instinctively reached for her champagne glass as she eyed Syaoran waiting for him to answer.

"I hired her to be my secretary a couple of months ago." Replied Syaoran as he too, reached for his glass. Tomoyo saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack.

"Why," she began, "I saw Sakura working at a café downtown not too long ago. Quite a change isn't it?"

It was Sakura's turn now.

"Yeah. But for the better."

"Indeed. Look at you now. I assume the job has its perks considering you're together." remarked Tomoyo, implying something much more susceptible.

"Sakura is the best secretary I've ever had." said Syaoran coming to Sakura's defense. Deciding that a change of subject might be good, Syaoran continued with, "So how did you and Eriol meet?"

Tomoyo laughed and reached for Eriol's arm, signaling him to respond.

"Well actually, it was at one of my father's corporate parties eight months ago. I couldn't help but notice this stunning young woman across the ballroom," Eriol said smiling warmly. The idea that perhaps Eriol's eyes needed to be checked crossed Sakura's mind.

"And, Eriol was kind enough to lend me his support in order to start my own store at the mall," Tomoyo added.

"Yes. Tomoyo has always had a knack for fashion," Eriol stated proudly.

"Oh Sakura!" said Tomoyo suddenly, her eyes lighting up with recollection, "Remember those days when I used to dress you up in my designs? She was so adorable! Sakura was constantly begging me to supply her with more of my creations." Sakura nearly choked on her champagne. She instantly remembered the preposterous outfits that Tomoyo had put together. They were indeed unique but only if one thought that everyday was Halloween. Being a rather kind adolescent, Sakura had endured each creation so as to not offend her friend. Now, after the Fight, Sakura deeply regretted her benevolence.

"Oh really," began Sakura and Syaoran instantly knew it wasn't going to be pretty, "I recall enduring your eccentric designs so your feelings wouldn't be hurt. But I have happened to pass by your clothing store at the mall and must say that it's wonderful how time has instilled common sense into your mind." Sakura was about to add "I daresay it must have taken a while for someone like you to grasp the concept" but held her tongue. Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances and a slow ballad began to play as they both jumped at the opportunity. Eriol quickly turned to Tomoyo before the girl pounced on his best friend's date.

"Tomoyo, would you like to dance?" Tomoyo continued to glare at Sakura even as Eriol took her hand and led her away from the table. As soon as her back was turned Syaoran burst into a fit of laughter. Sakura narrowed her eyes and reached for her champagne.

"What's up with you?" she asked a little perturbed by his take on the recent conversation. However, he looked so adorable when he laughed.

"Nothing," said Syaoran, pretending to cough as a way of stifling his laughter, "This is the most fun I've had at this ball since I started attending it." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just when I thought she couldn't get any bitchier…" remarked Sakura.

"I think someone's on their PMS," joked Syaoran.

Sakura hit him and then they both laughed. Syaoran stood up and offered her his hand. Clearing his throat and putting on his most gentlemanly voice he asked her, "Will you join me in this dance?" Sakura laughed at his effort but accepted. For whatever reason, her hand molded perfectly with his, as if they were two separate pieces that united at long last.

* * *

Kaho stepped out of her vehicle and checked to make sure that the gun was in its holster. Her face was calm although inside, she was riddled with apprehension. As soon as Ruby's tracking device had been disabled, Kaho knew that something had gone wrong. It dawned on her that Red Dragons needed this money sooner than later and that Sakura was in grave danger, although she was unsure why unless they needed Sakura for other purposes. The idea of blackmailing Fujitaka into meeting their demands crossed her mind. At any rate, Sakura needed to come with her immediately.

* * *

As the song enchanted the entire room, Sakura and Syaoran swayed gently to its rhythm, their hearts beating at an unusually rapid pace, yet their faces in total serenity. The atmosphere was romantic, the lights dim, save for the stage where the DJ and band were present. 

_Baby you don't know, what you do to me  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry  
I won't let noone, come and take your place  
'Cause the love you give, it can't be replaced_

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped gracefully around his neck. Syaoran's arms in return were gathered at her waist. In this moment, Sakura thought of nothing in the world except how right it felt that she was here with him.

_See noone else, can love me like you do  
That's why I want, to spend my life with you  
Wanna please you, in anyway I can  
Wanna share my world, don't you understand..._

It seemed strange to her that just a year ago, she had been struggling to get by and now her life was a fairytale. She had a steady job, a car, food in her fridge, and best of all, Japan's most eligible bachelor as a boyfriend. Sakura smiled at the thought and pulled him closer.

_Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long._

Syaoran buried his head in her curls and loved the way she smelled of exotic flowers. At times, he questioned what he had done to be so lucky. Since the day she had walked into his office, he knew that there was something special about her. And it wasn't the fact that she had a pretty face. It was her determination and drive that had drawn him in and set her apart from a world of woman whose chief concern was whether or not their three hundred dollar blouse made them look fat. The way she walked, her voice, her laugh, her twisted face when he teased her, everything about her was just so…beautiful.

_Turn me inside out, you make my heart speak  
I don't need noone else, you are all I need  
Personality(ty), and everything you do(do)  
Makes me to love, everything 'bout you  
Your smile, your style, is so fly, I can't deny  
I got a crush on you, and that is true indeed  
And i'm diggin' you, you're makin' me believe... _

_Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long._

_Love it babe..._

At long last the song concluded. Yet Sakura and Syaoran remained the way they were. Neither wanted the moment to end.

* * *

After an hour of dancing, the two were found at their table lost in each other's eyes. Syaoran's hand was on Sakura's, his thumb gently caressing hers as her head rested on chest. Each moment, Sakura realized, she was falling deeper for him. 

A tap on her shoulder not only ruined the moment but ended her daydream. Annoyed, Sakura turned around to see a pimply waiter who offered her an envelope . She took it and muttered a thanks. By now, they had broken apart and Syaoran looked on curiously. Sakura tore open the envelope and slid out a message. It read :

_Ladies Room Now. West Wing._

_- KM_

Sakura felt her heart quicken. How dare they bother her at a time like this! Where the hell is Ruby, thought Sakura as she hastily folded back the paper and stuck it in her purse. Putting on her most composed expression, Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Could you," she paused, "excuse me for a moment?" Syaoran nodded.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired obviously aware that something was amiss. Sakura stood to leave.

"I'll be right back," she said evasively for she had no answer to his question.

Puzzled at the far distance of the restroom, Sakura concluded that the one nearest the ballroom would be too crowded and that it was best for a meeting of their nature to be located as far as possible. She passed through the hallway and down a lit hallway. Kaho stood at the end, right outside the ladies' room, clad in a black long sleeved shirt and skinny brown pants. She wore a brown newsboy cap and her red hair fell around her shoulders.

"What the hell is going on!? I thought you guys said you weren't going to disturb me!" Sakura lashed out as soon as she was near.

"Ruby's missing." Kaho said quietly. Sakura felt her jaw drop a little.

"What..she said-"

"We know that she infiltrated the building and made it to the ballroom but she disappeared in the restrooms," explained Kaho.

"Then let's search for her? Maybe she's still here?" suggested Sakura. Kaho shook her head.

"It's not that simple. I already checked the restrooms. The assailant did a good clean up. No trace whatsoever and Ruby would never just turn off her tracking device."

Sakura understood that the tracking device was so they could keep track of where an agent was at all times.

"So what now?"

"You have to leave with me. Immediately. You're in great danger."

"Whoa. Hold on a minute!" cried Sakura as she felt her blood rise. "I'm in the middle of a very important night. I can't just…leave" she finished pointedly.

"When I said you were in danger," Kaho began, "I meant those around you, those you care about, are in danger as well including Mr. Li. These men took down a trained agent and they won't hesitate to hurt others in order to get what they want."

It took a moment for Sakura to absorb what Kaho had just said. She glanced longingly at the hallway from which she came realizing that her fairytale had just taken a rather deadly twist. As much as she wanted the night to continue, she couldn't stand the thought of Syaoran being in danger. Sighing, she turned back to Kaho.

"Okay. So now what? We leave?"

Kaho nodded.

"At least let me tell him I have to go," said Sakura. Again Kaho nodded but said that she would be watching in case anything should happen.

Sakura felt her legs tremble as she walked slowly back to the table. Syaoran's back was turned to her but she could already imagine his expression once she told him. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and reached out for his shoulder.

"Hey there," he said, smiling. Sakura forced herself to smile back and Syaoran instantly knew that something was wrong. He stood up.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Sakura refused to look in his eyes and instead, rested her hands on his chest. She pretended to fumble with his tie.

"Something…" Sakura searched for the word, "came up. And I have to leave…immediately." Syaoran placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that their eyes could meet. He saw, splashed across those magnificent emeralds, hints of fear, worry and concern.

"I-I just want to say thank you for tonight. And I'm really sorry about this," Sakura stammered, a sinking feeling lodging itself in her stomach.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Syaoran asked. Sakura wanted to scream for him to hold her there, for him to take away all her worries like he had done on the dance floor, to make the whole thing go away.

"No. But don't worry, I'll be alright," she assured him, wishing that she could be confident in her own words. Taking her hand from his chest, he planted a soft kiss and Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks. A few moments later, she joined Kaho. She looked longingly back at Syaoran, hoping that tonight wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Sakura as they sped down the boulevard in Kaho's Acura sedan. Sakura sipped slowly on her champagne glass, hoping that a little liquor would wash away her concerns. Images of Syaoran kept appearing in her head. The thought that something dangerous was about to occur haunted her. Another sip. A moment of peace. And then it all came rushing back. 

"To headquarters," replied the older woman without so much as a glance in Sakura's direction. "Have you made your decision yet? As to whether or not you will help us?"

"I'm not sure…" answered Sakura slowly.

"The sooner you comply, the sooner this whole ordeal will be over with and the sooner you can return to your life…and Mr. Li."

At the mention of his name, Sakura's eyes lit up. Kaho was counting on that.

"It's just. My life has been so hectic lately. Just when it was getting good, this happens," Sakura said.

"Shit happens," was Kaho's response.

"I know but sometimes I wonder why me? And why do I have to do this and not Touya? I mean what difference would it make?"

"They specifically wanted you. Although now we have reason to believe that the money is irrelevant."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"It may be that they need you for something else."

"Like what?" Sakura asked. Kaho shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good," she began, "But time is running out. We need your father back so that we can secure this technology although I'm sure it is too late."

"And save Ruby right?" added Sakura, her thoughts on the young girl. Sakura thought she saw a flicker of emotion in Kaho's eyes. Another sip. Sakura felt her head begin to spin a little.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Don't you care about her? She's your sister for goodness sakes," Sakura said. She was stunned at how casual Kaho had been about the whole ordeal.

"In this job, emotions get in the way. Ruby and I agreed that if one of us failed, the remaining one would continue on and complete the mission."

"You act as if she's died," stated Sakura pointedly.

"I assume as much," Kaho said, "But then again, assumptions can be false."

"Why are you so serious?" Sakura asked, feeling a little woozier. Kaho seem taken aback by that question but figured that it must have been the champagne.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked. Sakura chuckled and thought of Ruby's comment earlier that night, trying to ignore the image of the young girl sprawled across the floor in a puddle of blood. She drained her glass.

"Well Ruby said that you were the one who parties all the time."

"That little-"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Sakura interrupted, staring out the window as she waved her empty glass in the air. The city lights were abnormally bright and Sakura felt extremely lightheaded. At that question, Kaho smiled. The car slowed as she steered the it into a parking position along the curb. Sakura turned back to Kaho and gave her a curious look.

"Was it something I said?" Sakura asked. Kaho shook her head.

"I do have a boyfriend," Kaho said, "In fact, you might meet him soon."

"Okay…so why have we stopped," asked Sakura as she reasoned as to the significance of their location. Her migraine had grown now and she was unknowingly rubbing her temple with her fingers. They were parked in front of a pizza parlor and, as drunk as she was Sakura, doubted that such a place would be the entrance to an elaborate government branch. A soft ringing sound erupted in her ears.

"We're about to enter headquarters," Kaho explained, "And as part of protocol, outsiders aren't permitted to know the location of the entrance."

"What the…" Sakura's voice drifted off as she felt her vision blur. Kaho's voice seemed to be farther and farther away. Sakura struggled to grasp onto her consciousness.

"…in your drink….sleeping potion…it should work……few hours….right about now…"

And then, all was dark.

* * *

Kaho pulled the car into her designated parking spot. Sakura was beside her, sleeping soundly, the glass dangling in her hand. The faint sound of a motorcycle could be heard and a moment later, it whizzed into the spot next to Kaho. Kaho got out of the car as the rider turned off his engine and removed his helmet. 

"Mission accomplished?" he asked her as they both took a step towards each other. Kaho stared into his warm brown eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He puller her closer to him, their faces inches away from each other.

"Not quite," Kaho responded, her eyes searching his face, "Ruby's missing but at least Sakura is safe now." She saw concern dawn upon his face.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out…" he said kissing her forehead and enveloping her in a warm embrace. Kaho sighed. A few moments later, he decided that now would be a good time for a change.

"I've missed you y'know…" he started, smiling slyly.

"Oh have you really?" Kaho asked playfully not denying the fact that she missed him too, "perhaps we should get to catch up a little later tonight." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart, he glanced at Sakura in the car. Kaho followed his glance.

"How do you think she'll react when she sees me?" he said, not taking his eyes off Sakura. Kaho shrugged.

"Well, she was eager to meet my boyfriend," she said.

"It's been so long…" he said, "I just don't know."

Kaho used her hand to maneuver his face back to hers.

"She'll understand…in time," Kaho said, staring deep into his eyes, "But for now we need to get her inside." He understood her implication and proceeded to remove the Sakura from the vehicle. Kaho opened the driver's door and retrieved her purse. She began to walk off when he called her back.

"Hey Kaho! I love you," he said in the most childish voice ever. Kaho laughed. She turned back and smiled as she watched him convey Sakura into his arms.

"I love you too, Touya," said Kaho, beaming.

* * *

How many of you saw that one coming? Hahah review please. Oh and the song earlier was "One in a Million" by Aaliyah. Does that sound familiar? Anyways, Happy New Year Everyone! Love always - joocieFruit 


	8. At Last

**One in a Million**

**By JoocieFruit**

**Chapter 8 - At Last**

Ok so i know i haven't updated in forever. I'm on an updating frenzy and basically, i'm updating EVERYTHING. Please enjoy. and PLEASE review!

JoocieFruit

* * *

Sakura stood still, her eyes traveling down and over the dark blue crystal that stretched towards the horizon. Every intake brought with it a lungful of fresh, salty air. She felt the grass tickle her tiny feet as the sound of distant waves echoed all around.

"Sakura? Come here sweetheart. Don't get too close," said a voice. Sakura turned towards it. There stood a man, significantly taller than herself, dressed in a dark brown coat over grey pants. His warm brown eyes peered at her through rimmed spectacles.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'm already 6 years old!" she exclaimed, flashing him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and came closer. He picked her up with ease into his arms.

"Well in that case, I have something to show you," he said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really!? What what what?" she asked excitedly. Fujitaka only smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

Sakura's eyelids slowly parted, flooding her vision with fluorescent light. She sat up slowly, bringing her hand to her head to massage her temple. 

A cup of hot tea was pushed into her face. Sakura looked up.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better," said Kaho. Shivering a little, Sakura took it and carefully sipped from the steaming cup. She felt the warmth travel through her mouth, slide down her throat and lodge itself in her stomach. The dizzy feeling was slowly fading.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered. Kaho nodded.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked. She looked around at the unfamiliar setting. The room was small and the walls were painted eggshell white. The bed she inhabited was set against the far right wall and next to it, sat a small nightstand which boasted a digital alarm clock and a vase of fresh, pink roses. The bedcovers were a sunny yellow with little flower designs. A closet took up the wall directly across from the bed. In the other corner stood a wooden writing desk on which a laptop stood, the screen, pitch black. There were no windows.

"You're in my room," replied Kaho simply. Sakura cast her a confused gaze.

"You live…here? But-"

"Most of the time I'm out on business but when I do come back, I stay here," explained Kaho.

"Hunh…" Sakura said as she tried to imagine what it was like to live in here, with no windows and, for Christ's' sake, fluorescent lighting. It reminded her of the time she was in the hospital for her appendix and Sakura was not particularly fond of those memories. Sakura raised the cups to her lips again as the door opened.

"You'll be happy to know, Squirt, that Kaho spends most of her time in my room which is much cozier," said Touya as he sauntered into the room with a wide grin. Sakura almost spit out her tea. She scrambled out of bed and stood there, as if she had seen a ghost. Her expression was a mixture of shock and even…fury. There stood her brother, smiling, the same man who had left her alone to struggle in life. Although Sakura had assured herself that such resentment had been surpressed, the anger was manifesting itself once more. She felt her heart quicken its pace.

Touya still looked the same, perhaps a slight bit older. His hair was tousled as always and he had a strong, confident build.

Kaho looked first at Touya and then at Sakura. She stood up as well.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be leaving," Kaho said quietly as she grabbed her purse. When she passed by Touya on the way to the door, she whispered, "Make it fast. We have work to do."

The door closed behind her. Touya sank onto the bed.

"Y-Y-You're alive," choked Sakura, although it sounded more like a question than a remark.

"Yes. I assure you, I am quite alive," Touya said with a smile. Sakura however, was far from smiling.

"What the hell is going on!?" she cried, "I thought-"

"If you give me, like five minutes, everything will be explained," Touya interjected. Sakura narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. He gestured for her to sit but she remained rooted to her spot against the wall.

"I'm listening…" she told him finally. Touya nodded in response.

"Okay…where to begin…." his eyes moved upwards, as if trying to remember the past, " Well I believe I was in my junior year of college when I went MIA. It was at that point in my life that I figured I needed to pick one life in the double life that I had currently led. And of course, all of that was unknown to you. Father and I were collaborating on the project that Kaho described to you and we were making some significant progress. Father said it'd be finish within a few years if we worked hard and so naturally, I was pleased. I decided taking a few years off wouldn't be too bad."

"So you just…left me?"

"Well, trust me Sakura, it was not my intention. Yet I felt an obligation to this country and I was passionate about the project. Father was too. And things were going to well. Of course, complications ensued and we were forced to make changes to our initial plans and all of this took much time to work out and execute. Meanwhile, we were cooped up underground, deeply immersed in our work and hardly taking the time to eat or sleep. I was still 'human' so to speak as compared to father who worked as if he were a robot himself. He was completely consumed by this project and he rarely spoke; he just worked. Anyways, I wanted to contact you but of course they wouldn't let us. They said that a project like this along with its creators was to be highly regarded and it was one of the government's best kept secrets . That meant, that even after we finished the project, we still wouldn't be allowed to resume our normal lives. Mind you, they didn't bother to tell us this until we were in too deep. Father showed no emotion at this; he just continued to work. I, on the other hand, was horrified. I had figured as much that a rule such as that would be placed but I wasn't sure whether I was ready to give up my whole life for this. Father had obviously chosen his path. He was at heart, a man of science. A brilliant scientist at that. I still had quite a large part of my life ahead of me…"

Touya paused. Sakura remained silent, dawdling on his explanation.

"And that is where Kaho came in," he continued, "I used my breaks to occasionally wander around the premises. In doing so, I met Kaho who happened to be an active agent and did most of her work outside of this…place. She was actually the one managing our disappearing act and had been working with my father a few years prior on another smaller project- the name eludes me at the moment. In any case, I thought that maybe, just maybe, she could find you and see how you were doing. She went to the house and of course, by then you had moved out. Trust me, I felt horrible about what we'd done to you. But eventually, thanks to Kaho's help, I eventually found out your new location and you seemed to be alright."

"Alright?" said Sakura, as of that were the understatement of the century, "I was NOT alright. I dropped out of college, I was forced out of our house into a dinky little apartment and I had to work at a frickin' diner to pay the rent while my father and older brother were off playing with toys!"

"Did you ever report us?" asked Touya, impervious to her upheaval. Sakura hesitated. In truth, she thought that both had just simply walked out on her and their life. She found out that Touya had indeed stopped short his college education and she had always known her father to be a workaholic. Thinking back, she wondered why she didn't report them missing.

"No," Sakura answered, feeling a little ashamed of herself, "And I'm not sure why I didn't either." Touya gave her an understanding nod.

"Trust me Sakura, abandoning you was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I-I know…" she said softly, "But I'm still mad at you!" Sakura hastily added. Again he nodded. Touya understood her anger. Gazing upon her, he realized that she had matured so much in the years that had passed. Gone was the awkward, insecure teenager, now replaced by a beautiful young woman who was opinionated and able to stand up for herself.

"Anyways, as you know, father was abducted by the Red Dragons who are now holding a ransom over our heads. I think it odd though, I mean if they had wanted the money, they could've gotten it from anyone else but…either way, we're still trying to figure this out," said Touya, standing up. He opened the door and motioned for her to follow. Sakura didn't budge.

"But then, Kaho said something about them wanting me to deliver the cash. I still don't understand...why me?"

"I'm not sure either," said Touya truthfully, "But as of now, it's best that we try to understand more about the situation and unfortunately, at this point, our only choice appears to be obeying them since Father and most importantly, this project, is at risk."

Sakura stared at him in silence, unsure of what to say. Her life was spinning slowly out of her hands and she felt scared for the first time in a long time.

"What happens if we don't give them the cash?"

"They've threatened to murder him but that's unlikely. They could use his knowledge to their advantage and murder seems so far out there. As I said, there's bits and pieces that are still unclear. The deadline for the ransom is in a week."

"A week!!!"

"Yeah. So we have to figure things out fast."

"I can't do this…" said Sakura, instantly thinking of her life and how this event might change it. Her thoughts drifted from her girl friends to her cozy bed at home to Syaoran. Thinking back, she wished she had kissed him.

"Yes ,you can," encouraged Touya, "Don't worry. Kaho and I are here."

"But what if I don't make it out or something terrible happens or…" Sakura was afraid to go on. A feeling of helplessness had invaded her inner self and doubt lurked in every corner.

Touya placed a hand on her shoulder and Sakura couldn't help but flinch slightly at his touch. She glanced up at his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," he told her, although it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

* * *

Update soon. I promise. And PLEASE REVIEW! A lot of you just put this on your alert list but it's not the same as a review. Reviews inspire authors to write more and improve so please DO IT! Thanks for all of your support. Much love. JoocieFruit. 


End file.
